vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Abusive User * Wiki's URL: http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/My_Singing_Monsters_Wiki * User: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBB_MPW - Accounts on the wiki: http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sjggagvcg2 (main), http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Belthazarstinks and http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBB_MPW * Reason: I blocked the user from editing the wiki that I admin for abusing multiple accounts, impersonating an employee of the company that makes the game on which the wiki is based (i.e. Big Blue Bubble), and generally being spammy and unpleasant to other editors. He's now using my community wall to threaten to bring down the wiki. He's already attempted to get in by reqesting a reset of my password (which didn't work, for obvious reasons). I'm not really anticipating he'll be able to do anything of note, but then, nor do I really enjoy having him sitting on my back cackling at me. Though it's always possible he'll find his way to other wikis I've posted to and start doing things there... * SIGNATURE: Belthazar451 (talk) 20:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Cross-wiki vandal * Wiki's URL: http://disneyprincess.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sopranogirl http://frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sopranogirl * User: http://disneyprincess.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sopranogirl * Reason: User has a tendency to "destroy wikis" as they put on their user page, and as per here, saying they are here just to do vandalism. Has been blocked before on Angry Birds for the same behavior, personally I think a global block is in order but that's up to you guys. * Signature: – Ozuzanna 07:28, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd agree, blocked -- RansomTime 07:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Epic Universe Wiki *Wiki: http://EpicUniverse.wikia.com *Vandal: http://EpicUniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/IvanushkaDurachok *Reason: The user from harkipedia,Invanushka is now spamming EU/Epic unvierse wiki ban him he is adding nonsense to epic universe wiki! *Signature: LLRweegee (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) * Comment: link to the wiki and to IvanushkaDurachok have been fixed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 04:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Bratayley Wiki *Wiki: http://officialbratayley.wikia.com *Vandal: http://officialbratayley.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.70.48.4 *Reason: Vandalism, offensive contributions. Thank You for cleanup. *Signature: Bratayley's Moderator (talk) 22:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 22:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Lapfox Trax Wiki *Wiki: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SENTRY116 http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.56.87.247 *Reason: These users has vandalized a number of pages, replacing information with unrelated content. I've already undone their edits, but I can't ban them to prevent future vandalism. Edit: They also created this, which I can't delete. The entire page has no relevancy to the wiki. *Signature: Unoctium1 (talk) 21:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Deleted the page and blocked them both. Thanks! - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 23:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) So many wikis... *Wiki: So many wikis like Dragon Ball LB wiki (http://it.dragonballlb.wikia.com) *Vandal: http://it.dragonballlb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Utente_wikia *Reason: Hacks accounts' password. *Signature: Gabriponte 17:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Please provide more information about this since the account has been not active for some time. I do not see any evidence at the moment. Thanks! - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 18:09, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Univers *Wiki: http://fr.univers.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.univers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.93.250.228 *Reason: http://fr.univers.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:79.93.250.228 *Signature: Simon-kempf (discuter) 09:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :You already toke care of the situation. We can't do much now. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 17:11, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sploder Wiki *Wiki: http://sploder.wikia.com.wikia.com *Vandal: http://sploder.wikia.com.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Joey, Greenkitty, Zorderys *Reason: Bad edits on pages, bullying by article. *Signature: I am an Emperor. (talk) 19:51, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :There seems to be an active admin there, please tell them to handle the situation. Also, please link the wiki and the vandal's contributions page in the correct format next time. Thanks! - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 20:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :O.K. Thank you. -YFG CAW Wiki *Wiki: w:c:caw *Vandal: TruthRenegade *Reason: Repeatedly blanking and moving pages to include expletives in the title. Comments contain lots of swear words and are abusive in nature. Wiki admins have not edited in over 2 months. *Signature: Rupertgiles314 (talk) 17:39, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Destinypedia *Wiki: w:c:destiny *Vandal: http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Edwork100 *Reason: Unneeded page created here. *Signature: Flawless Diva 00:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Dealt with by local admins -- RansomTime 11:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) CAD Wiki *Wiki: w:c:cad *Vandal: http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/User:Baus *Reason: Multiple instances of inserting gibberish here: http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/Lilah and http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/Scott. Reverted deletion of inappropriate and off-topic content here: http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/Jackie. Has also left harassing messages on my personal talk page here: http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Drathe -EDIT- Just found numerous other acts of vandalism committed by this same person *Signature: Drathe (talk) 13:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Done ゆ (talk) 18:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Gree City Wiki *Wiki: *Reason: Vandalism by multiple users because they hate that web series. Replaced information with false information and pornography and other types of sexual content. TheLatinAmericanHockeyNerd (talk) 11:35, May 14, 2014 (UTC) The great malleo wiki *Wiki: http://The Great Malleo.wikia.com *Vandal: http://The Great Malleo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/spammer *Reason: a wikia ocntributer is spamming and the ofunder is inactive *Signature: LLRweegee (talk) 19:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Please provide the correct URLs for the wiki and vandal's contributions page, thanks! - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 23:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Gree City Wiki *Wiki: http://greecity.wikia.com *Vandal: http://greecity.wikia.com./wiki/Special:Contributions/Anonymous users *Reason: Became a hate wiki after greecity2011 became inactive *Signature: TheLatinAmericanHockeyNerd (talk) 11:45, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Cleaned. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 18:36, May 17, 2014 (UTC) MoarKrabs60 * Wiki's URL: http://khanacademy.wikia.com :http://creepypasta.wikia.com :http://avp.wikia.com :http://sausage.wikia.com :http://revengeabc.wikia.com :http://villains.wikia.com :http://currencies.wikia.com :others * User: http://khanacademy.wikia.com/wiki/User:MoarKrabs60 * Reason: The user MoarKrabs60 has vandalized numerous wikis, often removing the content from pages and replacing it with nonsense. * Signature: Dser (talk) 13:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :User is globally blocked. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 22:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Zman Wiki *Wiki: http://zman.wikia.com *Vandal: http://zman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Numerous people *Reason: Severely vandalized wiki by multiple users. *Signature: 20:54, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Cleaned. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 16:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki *Wiki: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com *Vandal: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Swag_Troll_wiki_master *Reason: This user is vandalizing wikias and removing content from pages. *Signature: Aura24 (talk) 20:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :On what Kamikaze839 said, please contact a local admin on the wiki. Thanks! - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 22:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) IvanushkaDurachok *Wikis: :http://may.wikia.com :http://cowio.wikia.com :http://puralleo.wikia.com :http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/ :A few others *User: IvanushkaDurachok *Reason: This user has been attacking various wikis by spamming completely unrelated images and/or spam pages containing either one word or a huge gallery of nearly every image he posted on said wiki. Most of the wikis he spams usually have no users or admin to clean up. *Signature: Sueproeegee (talk) 21:11, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Future Met Wiki *Wiki: http://futuremet.wikia.com *Vandal: http://futuremet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.178.158.68 *Reason: Vandal who keeps on posting false informations over and over again on this wiki. A two week block back in February/March was sadly not enough. *Signature: Lindadichamonix (talk) 01:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) GoAnimate Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate.wikia.com *Vandal: http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shinegreymon96 *Reason: He keeps deleting information about people. *Signature: TheRichDinosaur (talk) 02:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Enigmata Conception Wiki *Wiki: http://enigmataconception.wikia.com *Vandal: http://enigmataconception.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141 (Self-proclaimingly "genu") *Reason: Have been edit-warring on a "copyright issue" about an abbreviation. Now constantly vandalizing my main page. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 09:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *Signature: Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 09:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC)